Nomad Tyrants
The Nomad Tyrants are a nomadic spaceborne superorganism that drifts between galaxies. Background The Nomad Tyrants is a nomadic superorganism whose existence has been documented going back as far as the most ancient forerunner civilization. Although it's true nature it unknown, most of its behavior revolves around its interactions with the biological life it consumes and it's eternal search for food. It's arrival within the Orion Quadrant dates back only a few thousand years. Suspected vanguard organisms have been found as recently as a few hundred years ago. The Great Devourer Nearly all literature about the Tyrant Devourer describe the lengths the Hive will go to in order to secure it's source of food. Where once it devoured everything in its path, it now will seed worlds with various organisms be it animal or plant life to develop lush green worlds teeming with life. Once said world has reached a certain ripeness, the Hive will inevitable return to consume it, leaving just enough to allow the world to regenerate. The main reason for this change of behavior lies in its interaction with other intelligent sapient life. After untold numbers of worlds consumed and species assimilated, the Hive deemed it more beneficial not to engage in massive wars of annihilation and rather, subtly manipulate civilizations into worshipping it as a religious figure or a beneficial entity all in the objective of being able to trespass into territories to do whatever it pleases. The Consumption The Tyrants will proceed to the invasion and infestation of a planet in stages, changing it according the to level of development. If no sapient species if found it will simply infest the planet with small creatures capable of embedding Tyrant DNA into the native creature and plant life. After several generations, all biological life will contain Tyrant DNA and subsequently evolve to create a rich biosphere ripe for consumption. As time goes on, the planet itself will grow lush and green, populated by large and small creatures alike. The soil, rich with nutrients and vast oceans teaming with life. Once a Tyrant Vanguard Fleet has re-discovered these "Seed Worlds" the main Hivefleet will move to consume all but a small fraction of the planet's total biomass leaving just enough for re-generation. For a large sapient species, The Nomad Tyrant will attempt to infiltrate the species and manipulate it politically and culturally across generations to allow the Hivemind to do as it pleases, although it will never usually consume a sapient species, it may take advantage of the biosphere of the host species’ planet and consume it like any other, only leaving enough to allow the vast majority of the population to survive. However it will usually avoid sapient species if possible, to avoid engaging in a costly war of attrition. In many cases, if the Tyrants receive a positive energy intake, it will do anything to avoid conflict, going as far as to assisting sapient civilizations to find, gather and guard resources. The Organisms Hiveships Great bioships who can range in size up to 30 km, they can be found in great numbers roaming from galaxy to galaxy, seed world to seed world consuming and spawning new Tyrant organisms, from the powerful Hive Tyrants to the enormous Hive Battleships. Each Hiveships are capable of deploying large towers called capillary towers, who form pools of stomach acid on the ground. The hivemind will then prompt the infested local creatures to jump into these pools to form a nutrient rich sludge which the Hiveships take turns slurping up. Hive Tyrants Enormous war leaders created by the Hive to lead Tyrant organisms into war. They are hyper intelligent and share a unique psychic link between individuals. Besides they physical prowess they posses an unparalleled ability to learn and adapt, going so far as to learning local languages and discussion politics with the local population. Amongst the Hive Tyrants produced throughout time, one stands out. Called "The Swarmlord" this Hive Tyrant is a collection of unique memories and experiences kept by the Hivemind. A single individual who's gone through centuries of combat and life experience, whose fallen thousands of governments and organizations. Only prepared in times of great stress, The Swarmlord has often been recorded to take the form of a host species as well. Category:Bestiary